Music of Love
by Marii-Merce
Summary: "La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y como quieras, siempre que sea bueno y tenga pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor " Un romance que a superado toda gracias a que la música unió sus corazones. Bella x Edward
1. Music of Love

**Music**** of ****love **

**Summary**: "La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y como quieras, siempre que sea bueno y tenga pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor " Un romance que a superado toda gracias a que la música unió sus corazones. Bella x Edward

**Intro**

_Bella _

¿La vida puede ser tan traicionera? ¿Tan mala? ¿Incomprensiva? Pues… ¡SI LO ES! Nunca pero nunca he odiado tanto a la vida como en este momento… ¿Por qué tuvieron que separarse mis padres? ¿Por qué demonios mi madre se vuelve a casar? ¿Por qué ella me manda a Forks? ¡¿Por qué demonios es así mi vida? Lo único bueno en esta vida es la música, mi fiel compañía... la pintura, mi pequeño mundo… y la poesía, mi única escapatoria de este mundo lleno de prejuicios. Y justo que parecía que todo iba a estar bien, justo ahora que más confianza tenia a mi madre, justo en este momento tan feliz… ¿Porque tuvo que aparecer este tal Phil para arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué mi madre tuvo que enamorarse de él? Seré sincera… no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de por qué. NO entiendo el amor, NO lo entenderé y NO lo pienso entender. Ni nunca en mi vida me enamorado y no me pienso enamorar. Si, amo la poesía, la música y la pintura… pero no amo el amor.

_Edward_

¡Odio este mundo, lo odio, lo odio, y lo odio! ¡Demonios! ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¡Porque es una total basura! No hay nada en este mundo, salvo mis padres, que me interese o me atraiga… ¿La música? Un pasatiempo ¿El futbol? Un pasatiempo ¿La popularidad? Una comodidad ¿El amor? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿La poesía? Ja, para idiotas. ¿La pintura? Para los débiles ¿Leer? Para los nerds. ¿Lo ven? Todo es una total pérdida de tiempo. Todo estaba bien hasta que me vine a Forks hace 2 años… ¿Por qué demonios no nos quedamos en L.A? Claro… la pequeña duendecillo Alice no podía separarse de su amado novio Jasper… y mis padres debían darle ese pequeño gusto aunque para ese tiempo tuviera 15 años y yo 16… Lo vuelvo a repetir… ¡ODIO ESTE MUNDO!


	2. Forks

● **Music of Love **

**Capitulo 1: Forks**

_Bella_

"…_Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia mi horrible destino…"_

Estaba atrapada en un sueño – más bien una pesadilla – de la cual no podía salir ni despertarme, no podía hacer nada… No era la primera vez que soñaba esto, lo venia soñando 3 veces a la semana desde que Reneé, mi madre, me había dicho que debía mudarme con Charlie, mi padre, y Emmett, mi hermano, al pequeño e insignificante pueblecillo de Forks.

La pesadilla siempre iba igual: Yo corriendo sola desesperadamente por los sombríos bosques de Forks bajo la tenue luz de luna, que extrañamente brillaba… todo era silencioso, aparte de los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón y los jadeos incontrolables que salían de mis labios por el terrible cansancio… Estaba sudando pese al crudo frío que se sentía y llevaba conmigo la ropa que solía llevar para ir de compras con mi madre, – cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo – unos jeans ajustados que ella me había regalado, unas sandalias estilo romano y una remera roja mangas cortas, este vestuario no era en nada apropiada para el clima de Forks. Extrañamente no corría para encontrarme con algo o huía de un terrible monstro, como sucedía en la mayoría de mis pesadillas, estaba huyendo de algo… algo que me dolió infinitamente… algo que me dejó un enorme agujero en el pecho… algo que no sabía qué demonios era… pero que si me había herido muchísimo. Luego de repente caí en un pozo negro y oscuro… sin fondo.

Desperté jadeante en mi pequeño cuarto de Phoenix, rodeada de maletas y cajas con nombres diciendo que contenían… hoy era el día de mudanza. Esa parte del sueño no era la de siempre… solía correr y luego caer en el suelo húmedo, lleno de hojas, tierra y suciedad del bosque… esta parte era nueva y peor.

Me levanté de mi cama y abrí las cortinas desgastadas y amarillentas que mi madre había comprado a mitad de precio en una venta de garaje hace 2 años. El sol cegador de una mañana típica de Phoenix sustituyó a la tenue luz de luna de mi pesadilla.

Caminé luego hacia mi mesa de luz dónde se encontraba mi despertador y algunas fotos familiares, junto con mi celular y me pulsera especial. Esta pulsera tenía un gran significado para mí; me lo había dado mi difunta abuela Marie justo antes de morir… era una pulsera simple… solo unas cuentas transparentes en una goma gruesa con las inscripciones "Music of Love" (Música de Amor en español)… aun recuerdo sus últimas palabras:

«…Toma querida Bella – me dijo con su voz suave entregándome la pulsera – Dáselo a alguien muy especial, tu abuelo me lo dio cuando éramos unos jóvenes enamorados, ahora yo te lo doy a ti para que cuando te enamores, cariño, se lo des a él. Pero solo cuando estés de verdad segura que él te ama y que tu lo amas a él… igual que yo amé a tu abuelo y él me amo a mí… tu abuelo… ¡Cielos como lo extraño! – apoyo su cabeza en su almohada de su pequeña cama y cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos un poco – Lo saludaré por ti, Bella. Te quiero muchísimo, querida, y recuerda que siempre estaré contigo… Una cosa más... que tu corazón nunca se quede sin la música del amor… si?

« Te lo prometo abuela - le conteste con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que esa era su despedida. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos pero esta vez… nunca los volvió a abrir… falleció con una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de paz…

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima… mi promesa todavía no la cumplía… de hecho, odiaba el amor aunque nunca lo haya experimentado… jamás pienso enamorarme… si la abuela estuviera aquí me daría uno de sus pequeños sermones sobre el amor…

"El amor es algo maravilloso – me había dicho una vez – Cuando te enamores nadie más existirá para ti… solo él…"

"Yo nunca me enamorare – le contesté – No me gusta el amor"

"No puedes evitarlo, cariño… el amor te llega de la manera más inesperada y nunca te das cuenta…"

La abuela fue, es y será una completa enamorada... lo único en que nos parecíamos era en el amor hacia la poesía, la música y la pintura… solo que ella lo hacía con todo el amor y yo lo hacía porque simplemente me gustaba…

- ¿Bella, cariño? – mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos. Entró por mi puerta con cuidado, seguramente había pensado que seguía dormida…

- Hola – le contesté. Me puse mi pulsera y recogí todo lo que había en mi mesa y lo puse en una de las cajas que decía "frágil".

- El desayuno está listo, querida. Pensé que todavía estabas dormida.

- No… enseguida voy, mamá.

- Ok… - cerró la puerta y fue directo a la cocina.

- ¡Bella! ¿¡Ya tienes todo! – gritó mi madre desde afuera de la casa. Eran las 4:00 hs de la tarde y estaba empacando mis últimas cosas ya que mi vuelo a Seattle salía a las 4:30 hs – ¡Recuerda que todo lo que no te llevas va a la beneficencia!

- ¡Si mamá, solo me faltan algunas cosas! – le contesté aun empacando unas cosas.

- ¡Apúrate!

Solo tenía 2 maletas de tamaño mediano. Mi equipaje se basaba solo en ropas de invierno y algunas que otras prendas de otoño. Solo usaría la mitad de las ropas, ya que mi madre me había llevado de compras el día anterior y me había comprado todo lo último. Cabe mencionar que mi madre es la nueva esposa de Phil Higginbhotan, el famoso diseñador de modas… por lo que tiene descuentos en todas las tiendas como D & G, Versacce, Óscar de la Renta, Carolina Herrera, etc… ella disfruta de estos beneficios sin embargo, yo los aborrezco. El resto de mi equipaje solo eran libros, poesías, cosas para pintar y una guitarra que llevaba en su propio estuche, aparte de las fotos de la familia y mi cámara, otra de las cosas que me gustaba: La fotografía. Yo había tomado prácticamente todas las fotos de la familia… era algo que también me encantaba tanto como la pintura, la poesía y la música…

El viaje al aeropuerto de Phoenix se desarrollo en silencio. Phil iba conduciendo; su auto era el nuevo Mercedes, nadie podía acercarse, mirarlo, tocarlo o siquiera respirar cerca de él aparte de mi madre y él. Yo no era una excepción, pero no me gustaba el auto así que ni me acercaba salvo por necesidad. Reneé había abierto todas las ventanillas dejando entrar el aire puro y el sol, leves destellos del sol ya que no sobrepasaba los picos de las montañas que rodeaban al Valle del Sol.

- Extrañare esto – murmuré unas cuadras antes del aeropuerto refiriéndome al sol.

- ¿Bella seguro que no te molesta ir a vivir a Forks? – pregunto mi madre desde el asiento delantero del auto mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

- No mamá – mentí – Extraño a papá y al oso de Emmett – esto no era mentira. Extrañaba a mi padre y a mi hermano… pero no podía decir lo mismo del pueblo o el clima.

- Algún día deben presentarme a ese tal oso, chicas – comentó Phil con la vista centrada en la carretera.

- Claro, amor – le contesto mi madre – iremos a visitar a Bella en las vacaciones, que dices?

- Por mi está bien – contestó - ¿Bella?

- Claro, me encantaría – contesté sin mucho entusiasmo.

Nos detuvimos en el último semáforo antes del aeropuerto. Ya se podían oír los despegues y aterrizajes de los aviones.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al nuevo desfile de D&G? – pregunto luego de un silencio Reneé dirigiéndose a Phil.

- Estoy de vacaciones, recuerdas? – le contestó divertido.

- Entonces considéralo una cita.

- ¿En serio?

- Ajá – mi madre siempre miraría a Phil como la primera vez: enamorada… con un brillo en sus enormes ojos azules. Un brillo que solo se veía en esas viejas películas de amor… Pues… mi madre vivía en una, solo en las películas se ve que una campesina se casa con un príncipe... en este caso en diseñador de modas…

- Los pasajeros rumbo a Seattle, por favor , por la puerta nº 2 del 3º piso – se escucho en los parlantes.

- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, hija – dijo mi madre ni bien me levante y me abrazó con fuerza. – Llámame cada vez que puedas, si?

- Claro mamá, también te voy a extrañar mucho.

- Cuídate mucho, Bella – me dijo Phil dándome una palmada en el hombro.

- Gracias Phil – le sonreí.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia mi horrible destino. Primero debía pasar por Seattle, donde mi padre y hermano me esperarían para ir en el auto… para luego pasar por Port Ángeles y luego al horrible e insignificante pueblecillo de Forks, él cual sería mi casa hasta mi graduación, dentro de 1 año.


	3. Bienvenida

● **Music**** of ****Love**

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenida.**

_Bella_

"_Mañana comenzaría el instituto… ¡GENIAL! ¡Seria todo un espectáculo! ¡Me encanta el Instituto! – nótese el sarcasmo_."

Ya habían pasado 4 horas de viaje en el avión y estábamos a punto de aterrizar. En Phoenix eran las 20:30 y en Forks 18:30, ya que se llevaban 2 horas de diferencia. Solo faltaban unos malditos minutos para enfrentar a mi desafortunado destino… lo único que haría una persona normal en este momento es ir al pasado y evitar que Reneé conozca a Phil, pero como yo no era normal, no lo haría porque sabría que la lastimaría, ella siempre anduvo solo desde que se divorcio de Charlie y nunca encontró a esa "persona especial" que le acompañe o le de cariño, esa siempre era yo… pero ella no necesitaba a una torpe hija, necesitaba un amor de pareja, un amor que no tuvo hasta encontrar a Phil hace unos meses… en este momento sus sentimientos valían más que los míos.

- Por favor abrochen sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar. Puede que experimentemos un poco de turbulencia. Pero no se preocupen, es normal. – la vos en los parlantes de una de las azafatas era nerviosa, debía de ser su primer vuelo. Todos los pasajeros hicieron lo que dijo, incluyéndome, y empezamos el descenso al aeropuerto internacional de Seattle. 4 horas de espera no eran nada comparado con lo que me esperaba.

-.-

- ¡Bella! – Charlie me esperaba afuera del aeropuerto con el auto policía aparcado del otro lado de la calle.

- Hola papá – me paso el brazo por el hombro y me apretó fuertemente.

- Que bueno verte. Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Yo también papá. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

- Ah, esta con Rose preparando tu bienvenida, ya los conoces – Rosalie Hale era la novia de mi hermano desde hace 2 años… la conocía desde que fue a visitarnos, junto con Charlie y Emmett, a Phoenix cuando mi madre aun no conocía a Phil. Es hiperactiva, intrépida y está completamente loca… por Emmett. Tiene el cabello rubio/dorado, ojos azules y una figura envidiable. Era como una segunda hermana para mí. Un momento… ¿Bienvenida?

- ¿Bienvenida? - repliqué mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el auto.

- Ah sí, esto… ¿Te ayudo con las maletas? Dámelo, lo pondré atrás – contestó nervioso mientras me sacaba el equipaje de las manos y lo ponía en el maletero del auto.

- ¿Papá…? – no podía creer que creía que dejaría el tema allí.

- Se suponía que no debía decir nada. Rosalie me va a matar y bailará sobre mi tumba - se lamentó mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto y entrabamos al auto.

- Fingiré cara de sorpresa

- Esta bien… cuando Rose se enteró que ibas a venir a vivir a Forks se puso como loca, empezó a dar saltitos como una niña y a decir cosas sin sentido. Entonces, con Emmett, se pusieron a preparar tu bienvenida; dijeron incluso que iban a invitar a todo el instituto en una gran fiesta… pero no te preocupes – se apresuró a decir cuando vio que me ponía nerviosa – les dije que al verlo te daría un ataque y que no les gustaría ser los responsables de tu muerte… - suspiré, Rosalie era muy de hacer fiestas a lo grande – Así que, solo están invitando a sus amigos más cercanos, son como 5… creo.

- Debí imaginármelo – dije – cuando fue a Phoenix casi se compró toda la tienda… ¿Qué se puede esperar de una persona así?

- Que sea la novia de tu hermano – prosiguió en tono de burla.

-.-

El viaje a Forks nos tomó unas 2 horas largas e incómodas de silencio por parte mía y de Charlie, no estábamos acostumbrados a hablar mucho, por lo que solo hicimos algunos comentarios sobre cómo era el instituto, sobre la relación de Rose y Emmett y un poco sobre Reneé… el resto solo fue silencio. En los límites de Seattle y Port Ángeles ya se podían divisar algunas nubes, y para cuando llegamos a Forks, fue como si hubiéramos viajado a otra planeta, uno frio, verde, gris… también el clima había cambiado, del cálido otoño que se sentía en Seattle, pasamos al frio y crudo invierno de Forks… mi pesadilla había dado comienzo.

Charlie aparcó frente a la casa. Una casa que nunca cambiaba… siempre tendría ese aspecto gris por fuera pero cálido por dentro; las ventanas seguían estando pintadas del color marrón favorito de mi madre, al igual que la puerta… los árboles que la rodeaban también seguían iguales, verdes y sin podar. También el bosque que se extendía por detrás de la casa estaba igual, no había un nuevo árbol o uno viejo caído. Estaba todo exactamente igual que como lo había dejado mi madre hace 18 años e igual que yo lo había visto hace 5 años, la última vez que vine aquí. La única mínima diferencia que había era el enorme jeep nuevo de Emmett aparcado fuera del garaje, había sido un regalo por su cumpleaños 19 y un regalo adelantado por su graduación, ya este año.

- ¡ Bella! – ni bien bajé del auto, Rosalie salió corriendo del porche de la casa para venir abrazarme. Había pasado ya 1 año desde que la había visto, pero seguía igual… hermosa - ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que estés aquí!

- Hola Rosalie, también me da mucho gusto verte.

- ¡Miren quien llego! ¡Si es mi pequeña hermanita! – Emmett salió de la casa y vino caminando hacia nosotras - ¡Vaya pero que grande estas, Bells! ¡A penas te reconozco!

- Hola Emmett – le saludé con la mano.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Te eche de menos! – me abrazó dándome vueltas en el aire como una niña pequeña, impidiéndome respirar.

- ¡E-E-E-E-METT NO RE-E-ESPIRO!

- Hay pero que aguafiestas… si definitivamente eres tú – dijo soltándome.

- Ya amor, déjala que entre en la casa. Los vecinos creerán que somos raros – le reprocho Rose.

- Ya hace tiempo que notaron eso, querida – le contradijo Emmett dándole un beso. Desvié la mirada hacia otro lado.

- ¡Hey tórtolos! – gritó mi padre desde la puerta de la casa con mis maletas - ¿Por qué no le muestran a Bells su nueva habitación?

- ¡Sii! – era el punto débil de Rose, se separó de Em y vino a jalarme de la mano - ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Te va a encantar!

Me rendí y la deje arrastrarme hasta adentro de la casa. Nada había cambiado… en la entrado estaba el mismo tapete desgastado y descolorido de bienvenida, toda la cocina estaba pintada del mismo color amarillento, la sala con los mismos viejos sofás y la escalera pintada del mismo marrón que las ventanas.

Rose siguió jalándome por las escaleras. El segundo piso tampoco había cambiado, los únicos cambios que podía ver eran viejas calcomanías y la palabra EMMETT en una de las puertas… su habitación –supuse- no entraría allí a menos que quiera que me coma una lagartija superdesarrollada, porque durante el tiempo en que estuvo viviendo con nosotros en Phoenix, podía hacer que la pizza de 4 semanas, caminara e hiciera volteretas.

Paramos frente a una puerta sin pintar, era la última del pasillo… de repente me puse ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez… ¿Qué pasaba si no me gustaba? ¿Qué le diría a Rose? ¿Y si exageraba?

- Te va a encantar – me dijo de forma tranquilizadora Rose. Abrió la puerta y me quede atónita, no podía moverme, gritar o siquiera llorar.

No había exagerado, todo lo contrario, habían dado justo en el blanco. Había una cama en el centro de la habitación, estaba bien arreglada claro, de un color morado claro, casi lavanda; había también una mesita de luz al costado, parecida a la que tenía en Phoenix, un escritorio con un computador, en una de las esquinas había un pequeño baúl donde podría poner todos mis libros y poesías y en la otra, cerca de la ventana, mis cosas de pintura, que seguramente Charlie había puesto mientras yo hablaba con Rose y Em. Todo estaba absolutamente espectacular.

- ¿Bella? – la voz preocupada de Rose me saco de las nubes - ¿No te gusta?

- ¿¡Qué! ¡No! – exclamé - ¡Esta… simplemente genial, Rose! ¡Muchas gracias! - le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella rió.

- ¡Qué suerte que te guste! – dijo emocionada.

- ¡Bueno! – Emmett llegó hasta nosotras y nos puso a ambas sus manos en los hombros - ¡Nuestros queridos amigos nos han dejado solos! Así que estamos solo nosotros. ¡Ya verán… los voy a mandar a China y no los voy a traer de regreso! ¡Esos hipócritas!

- Que pena… en verdad quería que los conocieras, Bells – se lamentó Rose.

- Los conocerá mañana en el instituto – continuó Emmett antes que yo pudiera decir algo – Recuerda que los hermanos y Ángela están es su mismo curso. Solo Ben y Jasper están con nosotros.

- Si… cierto… te van a encantar Bella.

Me mordí el labio para no decir una estupidez. No quería conocer a nadie más, con Rose y Emmett me bastaba. Mañana comenzaría el instituto… ¡GENIAL! ¡Seria todo un espectáculo! ¡Me encanta el Instituto! – nótese el sarcasmo.

* * *

**Hola querida gente, **

**Como habran notado estoy subiendo de nuevo toooodooos los capitulos porque me avisaron que la historia se... ELIMINO! Me quede... "WTF? SI YO NO LA ELIMINE! INCLUSIVE IBA A ACTUALIZARLA MAÑANA! MATARÉ AL QUE ME HIZO ESTOOOO!"**

**Asi que , esto muy nerviosa por estooo... A MI ME SALIA QUE SI ESTABA! Y AHORA SEGUN ESTO TENGO 3 HISTORIAS! **

**Espero que no me hallan creido capaz de eliminar el fic... :( **

**De paso aproveche a cambiar el summary haciendolo mas interesante :) **

**Los quiero muchi gente ^^ **

**PD: Gracias adLcullen por avisarme que no era visible :) TE debo unaaaaa! **

**Marii ^^**


	4. Ojos Marrones

● **Music**** of ****Love**

**Capitulo 3: Ojos Marrones**

_Edward_

"_Mi mundo cambio, mi día cambio, yo cambié… en tan solo una mirada de aquellos ojos marrones."_

- ¡Por Dios Edward! – exclamo desesperada Alice - ¡Ya pasaron 2 años! ¡Tienes que superarlo de una vez! ¡No volveremos a L.A! ¿¡Comprendes!

Aunque odiaba darle la razón a la pequeña enana que tengo como hermana, la tenía. Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que nos habíamos mudado al pequeño e insignificante pueblo de Forks, habíamos dejado el soleado L.A para venir a este lluvioso pueblo… a este maldito pueblo sin sol. Todo gracias a la duende de Alice; su adorado novio Jasper debía mudarse junto con toda su familia a este lugar, y ella… "en un fiel acto de amor", se dispuso a seguirlo pese a cualquier cosa. Mamá y Papá la apoyaron… ¡Y aquí estamos! ¡Olvidados en medio de un pueblo cuyo cielo permanece gris las 24 horas del día! ¿Podría haber peor castigo que este?

- Si, Alice – contesté sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, estas peleas eran algo normal desde hace 2 años – No me lo hagas recordar…

- ¡Por tu culpa no fuimos ayer a la casa de Emmett!

- Si Alice…

-¡Y no conocimos a su hermana!

- Si Alice…

- ¿¡Y eso es todo lo que vas a decir al respeto! ¿"Si Alice"? - explotó. Su cara estaba roja de la ira y el enfado acumulado desde hace horas - ¿¡Te quedaras allí sentado, inútil!

- Por ahora… si. Luego debo llevarte a ti al maldito instituto, junto con nuestra querida Carlie, y luego ir a Seattle a buscar a Tanya, la idiota amiga que invitaste a pasar el fin de semana. Por último, volver a casa y perderme un día del instituto por tu culpa. Ah, y eso sin contar que debo pasar 1 hora en el auto con tu amiguita, a quien no soporto desde el 1º grado, Alice.

- ¡Invitar a Tanya fue idea de mamá, no mía! ¿¡Crees que yo la soporto! ¡Estoy bien con Rosalie y Angela! ¡Y ahora… tal vez, con la hermana de Emmett! ¡A quien perdí la oportunidad de conocerla por tu culpa! Pero nada, escúchame bien Edward Cullen – amenazó con su dedo apuntando y escupiendo las palabras con desprecio - ¡Nada! ¡Evitará que esta tarde conozcamos a Isabella! ¿¡Me entiendes!

- ¿Esta tarde? –pregunté sin darle de nuevo mucha importancia a lo que había dicho - ¿Vendrán esta tarde, Alice?

Sonrió.

- Así es. Y tú vas a conocerla y se van a llevar muy bien… eso si no quieres que Emmett y yo hagamos rodar tu cabeza por el húmedo suelo de Forks, ¿Capichi?

- No te tengo miedo, Alice – contesté a la par en que me levantaba de mi lugar para encarar a una Alice que sonreía con desprecio.

Le sacaba 1 cabeza de ventaja. La verdad es que Alice encajaba perfectamente con el término de una duende; cabello corto puntiagudo color azabache, ojos de color celeste, nariz y labios pequeñitos… carita inocente, vengativa, mala, chantajista, malcriada, siempre consigue lo que quiere y cuando quiere… No sabía cómo Jasper podía soportarla…

- No me desafíes, Edward, te lo advierto… sabes que soy muy mala cuando me lo propongo.

- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a arrojar a tus cocodrilos o me envenenaras con lavandina?

Sus ojos celestes brillaron vengativos.

- Pruébame - amenazó con desprecio.

Esa mirada destruiría hasta el más lindo venado en medio del bosque o al gatito más tierno indefenso en una cabaña. Retrocedí un paso y ella sonrió triunfante.

- Solo esta vez, Alice – respondí con un suspiro. No estaba de ánimos para conocer gente nueva, en especial a gente igual a Alice o Emmett, pero sabía por la experiencia de Jasper que la enana nunca se daba o se daría por vencida alguna vez, y tampoco tenía ánimos para pelear más con ella.

**:::::::::::::::::**

- ¡Edwaaaard! ¿¡Estás loco! ¡Vamos a hacer PUM contra un árbol a esta rapidez, idiota! – exclamo exasperada mi pequeña hermanita Carlie, con su inocente voz de una niña de 4 añitos, agarrándose con una fuerza exagerada al asiento de atrás.

- Carlie, conduzco a esta velocidad siempre… soy un profesional, hermanita.

- Si, un idiota profesional – bufó molesta y me saco la lengua para que la viera en el espejo.

Carlie era una mescla entre Alice y yo. Apreciaba a nuestros padres tanto como yo, disfrutaba de la música como un pasatiempo y detestaba Forks casi con la misma intensidad que la mía; pero era vengativa y manipuladora igual a la enana, solo que en un sentido menos literal. Era tierna y buena, con cabellos dorados iguales al de Esme y ojos verdes iguales a los míos, carita pequeña e inocente igualita a la de Alice.

- Tal vez si te apresuras podríamos llegar a tiempo, Edward – comentó incomoda Alice en el asiento delantero con la vista por la ventanilla.

- ¿¡Que! ¿¡Ir más rápido que esto! – gritó Carlie desesperada - ¡A ustedes dos les falta uno o dos, o tres… tornillos en la cabecita!

- Tranquila hermanita – dijo Alice – Si vamos más rápido llegaremos a tiempo al Instituto y veras antes a tus amigas.

- No iré más rápido Alice, ya estamos a 120 y no pienso pasar los 130, ok? – respondí tajante – Además ya estamos por llegar.

El Instituto de Forks solo estaba a unos cuantos metros más, ya se podía ver a los demás autos entrar al amplio estacionamiento y algunas motos y bicicletas. Alice sonrió y agarro su bolsa para ponerla en su hombro. Carlie se puso su mochila y empezó a saltar en el asiento visiblemente emocionada.

Aparqué enfrente al estacionamiento y bajaron las dos, Alice agarro de la mano a Carlie y se dirigió hasta la clase de kínder cruzando el patio del Instituto.

Jasper me saludó con la mano mientras estacionaba su recién adquirida moto color amarillo en un lugar vacio cerca de un gran árbol. Se bajo y se dirigió hasta el auto.

- ¿Qué hay, Edward? – pregunto - ¿Ha venido Alice?

- Hola Jasper – salude – Si, fue a llevar a Carlie a su clase – dije saliendo del auto y recostándome por éste.

- ¿Esa no es acaso tu tarea?

- Si, pero hoy no me quedo. Tengo que ir a Seattle a recoger a una amiga de la familia que viene de visita – gemí – Nunca la soporte…

- Tranquilo, te comprendo… la semana pasada Rose me hizo ir a traer un vestido que ordeno que vino desde París… no sabes cómo se puso al verlo por primera vez. ¡Es tan infantil!

Reí sin mucho humor.

- Oye, sabes si viene Emmett hoy? Tengo miedo de que me pegue! No fui ayer a conocer a su hermana y no lo he llamado… Rose dijo que se molesto mucho y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me hará.

- No lo sé, nosotros tampoco fuimos y creo que también nos matará.

- ¿No fueron? – preguntó sorprendido – Me sorprende que Alice no te halla cortado en mil pedacitos.

- ¡JA! Discutimos por más de media hora – Alice apareció y tapo con sus manos los ojos de Jasper para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Eternos enamorados... no tenían remedio - Invite a Emmett a nuestra casa esta tarde, Jasper… ¿Tu también vienes cierto?

- Claro, también quiero conocer a Isabella… ¿Así se llama cierto?

- Sip – respondió – Bueno, vallamos a clase Jasper, Edward debe ir a buscar a alguien, no?

Asentí sin muchas ganas y ellos se despidieron.

- ¿Sabes si Angela y Ben fueron, Alice? – preguntó mientras se alejaban, ella contesto que no pero que también vendrían a casa esta tarde.

¡Genial! ¡Una mini- reunión! ¡Sera una muy buena tarde! – pensé sarcástico mientras encendía de vuelta el motor del Volvo y salía del alborotado estacionamiento del Instituto.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Iba escuchando música relajante durante el camino a Seattle, si bien no quería dormirme al volante, confiaba en que habría dormido lo suficiente en la noche y no tendría necesidad ahora, por mucho que lo deseara. Tanya Denali, la persona a quien tendría que ir a buscar ahora, era una amiga de la familia desde que tengo uso de razón, su familia vive en Alaska pero se habían mudado a L.A a solo 2 casas de la nuestra. ¡Como los extrañaba Esme! No entendía como Alice soportaba a las hermanas, Tanya, Kate e Irina, yo no podía. Eran muy malcriadas y siempre conseguían lo que querían, eran peor incluso que Alice desde mi punto de vista. Tanya pasaría todo el fin de semana con nosotros y luego volvería a L.A, ansiaba que llegara el lunes.

La reconocí enseguida al llegar al aeropuerto, cerca de los limites con Port Angels, por su cabello rubio – rojizo que caía en ondas por su espalda. Estaba hablando con alguien cuando estacione el Volvo en un lugar cerca de donde se encontraba.

- ¡Edward! – gritó en cuanto me vio parado contra el auto, se despidió con quien quiera que estaba hablando y corrió para abrazarme - ¡Qué bueno verte! ¡Los he extrañado mucho, al igual que el resto! Estás muy guapo, casi no te reconozco.

Sinceramente, no esperaba eso. Tanya siempre había sido egoísta y nunca hacia un cumplido a nadie, a lo mejor habría cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Hola Tanya, que bueno verte de nuevo – mentí - ¿Me das tus maletas para ponerlas atrás, por favor?

- Seguro – contesto entregándomelas - ¿Con que lo conseguiste, eh?

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte mientras ponía sus pesadas maletas en el maletero del Volvo.

- El auto, siempre decías que tendrías un Volvo cueste lo que cueste y aquí está.

- La verdad, no lo recuerdo - contesté a la par en que le abría la puerta del copiloto y yo me subía en la del piloto.

Encendí el motor y retrocedí hacia la carretera con rumbo de regreso a Forks. Me esperaba un largo camino hasta la seguridad de mi habitación y a la lejanía de Tanya.

- ¿Cómo están todos? – Pregunto con un tono casual para comenzar una conversación – Carmen extraña mucho a Esme…

- Están todos bien, Esme también los extraña mucho, al igual que los demás.

- ¿Y Alice? Pensé que ella me recogería hoy, sin ofender…

- La verdad es que yo también creía que ella vendría, pero quería conocer a alguien y entonces me delegaron el trabajo a mí.

- ¿A quién? – pregunto curiosa, esa era la Tanya que yo conocía, una metida.

- La hermana de uno de nuestros amigos en Forks, nadie importante… supuestamente viene desde Phoenix a vivir con su padre y su hermano, no sé muy bien la historia – Alice me la había contado, pero yo no le preste mucha importancia.

- Oh – respondió y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla en silencio.

El silencio incomodo, que siempre supuse que habría, se extendió entre nosotros dejando solo la música de piano como fondo. No me gustaba ser grosero con alguien, incluso si ese alguien era Tanya Denali, por lo que tenía que comportarme lo mejor posible, pese a que la detestaba. Tenía que hacerlo por Esme, porque ella los apreciaba.

- ¿Edward? – Preguntó Tanya rompiendo el silencio - ¿Podrías parar en ese local de comida? Necesito ir al baño.

Aunque quería decirle que no teníamos tiempo y mentirle, debía ser amable.

- Claro – respondí y me encosté para que ella bajara.

Apague el motor y yo también baje del auto, tenía hambre, por lo que pensé que unos refrescos y un sándwich no estarían mal mientras esperaba a Tanya, incluso a lo mejor ella también querría algo. Mantuve la puerta abierta del local como buen caballero para que ella entrara y luego entre yo.

- Enseguida vuelvo – dijo y me sonrió – Si quieres puedes pedir algo, no me molestaría.

Había leído mi mente.

- ¿Quieres algo? – pregunté tratando de ser amable.

- Solo una Coca Cola, si no te molesta – dicho esto se retiro al baño de mujeres y yo me puse en la fila para pedir la comida.

Parecía que pasaban horas en lugar de minutos en esa fila, era larga pero los empleados apenas se inmutaban de eso, no trabajaban rápido, parecía incluso que lo hacían en cámara lenta. Al fin llego mi turno y pedí lo que Tanya y yo queríamos para luego pagar y dirigirme a una de las cuantas mesas del local atestado de gente.

Mientras esperaba a Tanya pude notar que siempre era lo mismo; un grupo de amigas chismorreando en una esquina, una pareja melosa en otra… unos chicos d años acompañados de sus padres… lo único que me llamo la atención era una pareja de abuelitos que se agarraban de las manos en una de las mesas más cercanas a la mía. La escena me pareció muy bonita, que después de tantos años se sigan soportando y queriendo era raro de ver.

Luego de 5 minutos mirándolos aparte mi vista y vague la mirada por el local hasta ver algo que me llamara la atención, mas no lo conseguí, todo era normal y aburrido. ¿Por qué Tanya tardaba tanto? ¿Acaso estaba fabricando algo en el baño? MI humor fue empeorando con el pasar de los minutos… por lo que me levante de mi lugar y enseguida me arrepentí.

Choqué con alguien ni bien me levanté. ¿Es que hoy era mi día? ¡Por favor! ¡Ahora solo falta que se me pierda la billetera o se me robe el celular!

- Lo siento, en serio, perdóname. No pensé que te ibas a levantar – dijo una vos temblorosa visiblemente avergonzada.

Estaba preparado para sacarle en cara lo despistada que era al no notar que me había levantado, que porque no se fijaba en donde caminaba… pero al levantar la vista todo eso quedo en el pasado, como si se hubiera esfumado de mi mente.

Sus ojos chocolates me miraban con la disculpa y la vergüenza impuesta en ellos, mas eso no era por lo que no lograba apartar la vista. No sabía que era. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rosado intenso, estaba sonrojada…

- No, fue mi culpa. Lo lamento de verdad – me disculpe. Aun no lograba apartar la vista de sus preciosos ojos marrones y sus mejillas rosadas.

Luego…

Algo cambió. Por un segundo me perdí en esos ojos de un color tan extraño y lleno de emociones, no recordaba en donde me encontraba, que estaba haciendo antes… ¿Cómo me llamaba?

No me daba cuenta de que mi mundo, hasta ese entonces vacio, era totalmente insignificante. Esos ojos chocolate lo habían llenado y ahora tenía una razón para existir que no fueran mis padres, Carlie, Alice o mis amigos. Es sencilla chica lo había llenado en unos cuantos segundos.

Mi mundo cambio, mi día cambio, yo cambié en tan solo una mirada de aquellos ojos marrones.

* * *

_**Música: **__Stole my Heart – One Direction._

**_Dedicación: _**_Hmm... a los que aun siguen este fic (:_

* * *

**Gente Lindaaaa! He vuelto! Aqui un capitulo lleno de inspiracion, ojala les guste! **

**Pliis pasen por mis otros dos fic,_ Break Promise_ y _Claro de Luna _pooooor favoooor!**

**Los quiero !**

**M rii (: **


	5. ¡Pasen por favor!

**Importante!**

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995 Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, SeresLinda, Paty4Hale, adLCullen, Marii-Cullen- 12

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias.


End file.
